The invention relates generally to operating a voice response system and, more specifically, to operating a voice response system based on non-human audio sources.
Voice response systems are becoming ubiquitous and are currently used to control a wide variety of devices, such as televisions, personal assistants, home network devices, thermostats, entertainment systems, and the like. Voice response systems monitor the audio for a voice command and analyze received voice commands by analyzing the contextual meaning of the command and responsively perform requested actions. Currently available voice response systems are only configured to analyze human voices and take appropriate action but do not analyze different types of non-human sounds, like sound of wind, broken glass items, screaming of animals/birds, or sound being created by any machine in the surrounding, like a vacuum, a blender, an air conditioning compressor, or the like.